Canción
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: Porque no podía recordar su nombre, y el chileno no lo ayudaba demasiado. Argentina, Chile, Humor xD


Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya, pero acá solo aparecen de Latin Hetalia así que no se por que aclaro eso xD Eh, José Manue lGonzáles Rodríguez (Chile), Martín Hernández (Argentina), Sebastian Artigas (Uruguay) y Luciano Da Silva (Brasil) no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Creo... que vocabulario. Si, es que Manu es muy maleducado xD Un Martín muuuuy insoportable, y un poco de yaoi, quizás, ArgentinaxChile!

* * *

El argentino entro al cuarto y se sentó. El chileno, que estaba en el mismo sillón viendo la televisión, lo miro con una ceja levantada, al notarlo tan concentrado.

- ¿En que wea estas pensando? - Le pregunto, a lo que el rubio lo miro unos segundos y sonrío.

- No, es que no me acuerdo el nombre de una canción… - Siguió mirando al suelo, haciendo gestos, como si intentara cantarla.

- ... ¿Cómo es? – Le bajo el volumen al aparato, e intento prestarle atención.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Cuestiono Martín, sin entender a lo que se refería.

- La canción, ¿cómo es? – Volvió a repetir, empezando a irritarse (_uno_...) y observándolo fijo.

- Ah... No me acuerdo la letra... o creo que no tenia letra... – Se rasco un poco la cabeza. Estaba muy distraído, enserio necesitaba saber el nombre de la canción.

- ¿Y el ritmo? – Dejo el control en la mesita de luz.

- Era... – El argentino se acaricio la frente, cerrando los ojos – Era algo como na nanana... No... – Tarareo, pero se arrepintió rápidamente. – Como... nana nana... no no, tampoco así, mas como nanana na... No para... – Todas las melodía que emitía eran diferentes, y Manuel se mordió los labios , ya bastante irritado (..._ dos_...).

- Deja de webiar, ¿cómo era? – Hernández se lamió los labios y empezó a mover su cabeza, siguiendo un ritmo.

- Naaa nana na... No, ese es otro – Se detuvo, mirando fijo a los ojos oscuros de su país vecino. Le sonrío. – Hoy estás lindo, flaco– Manuel se sonrojo violentamente y desvío su mirada.

- ¡Para con la wea! – Volvió a agarrar el control, pretendiendo ignorar al argentino. Le volvió a poner volumen al aparato.

- Che, bueno, esta bien... – El ojiceleste le arrebato el control, y apago la televisión. – Dale, ¿sabes cuál es?

- ¿Qué? – El chileno lo miro con una expresión completamente molesta.

- La canción, cómo se llama, ¿sabes? – Martín, aún con el control en la mano, le sonrío.

- ¿Pero cómo wea queri que la sepa si no sabes ni como es! – Se cruzo de brazos, aún más enojado, y cerro los ojos. (... _tres_...)

- ¡Pero si yo te dije! Era algo como nanana na na... No, ese es un tango... ¡pero era algo así! – Alzo la voz.

- ¿¡Cómo algo así? – Manuel le grito, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Así! Era esa... ¡Todos la conocen, Manu! – El chileno se mordió los labios otra vez.

- ¿¡Pero cómo es? ¡Hay muchas canciones que todos conocen! – Agarro el control y lo dejo de su lado, para que su vecino no pueda quitárselo. (... _cuatro_...)

- No, pero esta la conocen todos todos, quizás no el nombre, pero la melodía... es... Na na na... no no... ¡Esa! ¡La que silbaba! – Ahora el argentino se levanto, aún moviendo la cabeza, intentando recordar el ritmo.

- ¡Silbaba? ¡¿Pero cómo era el ritmo weón! – Él se levanto también.

- Era... No, no me sale ahora boludo, pero era esa que silbaba y era re divertida... – Manuel se masajeo la sien unos momentos, intentando tranquilizarse.

- ¿Re divertida? – Pregunto, tragando duro por lo molesto que estaba. (... _cinco_...)

- Sí... Ah, estaba creo en una película de Alfred... – Martín había empezado a mirar a la pared, como si el nombre de la canción apareciese allí. – No... o sí, pero no se, creo que sí, pero no –

- ¿Cómo que crees que sí, pero no? – La vena en la frente del morocho era latente (... _seis_...) – ¿Estaba o no?

- Es que no se... por que creo que sí, pero no se en realidad, quizás me la confundo con otra... – Negó – Digamos que no... Igual, la cosa es que silbaba – Gonzáles respiro profundo y lo miro fijo.

- ... Una canción en donde silben... – El argentino asintió, aun mirando a la pared. – Se me ocurre _Love Generation_... – Manuel se cruzo de brazos otra ves, y su compañero se mordió los labios – La que usaron en el mundial del 2006 –

- No, boludo, esa no era – Respondió con violencia – Y no me hagas acordar, fue una mierda ese mundial, sos un pelotudo – El chileno se impresionó por lo violento que fue al responder. Oh claro, suego había sido lastimado al perder, pero no por eso tenia que enojarse tanto. (... _siete_...)

- ¡No me respondai así! – Se mordió los labios, y se volvió a sentar, prendiendo de nuevo la televisión. – ¡Ándate a la chucha, weón! – El otro se puso frente a el, impidiéndole ver la el programa – ¡¿Qué..? – (... _ocho_…).

- Manu, no te enojes, ¡es que vos también! – Apago el aparato otra vez y se sentó a su lado.

- ¡¿Yo qué? ¡Y no lo apagues! – Quiso volver a prenderlo, pero el argentino se le tiro encima – ¡Salí weon! – Lo alejo un poco, pero no consiguió quitarlo por completo.

- Dale, ayúdame... era algo como na na na na nanana... – Lo empujo, y parándose, se acomodo sus ropas.

- ...No conozco ninguna así... – Le dijo, mirando a un costado.

- Si, tenes razón, eso lo acabo de inventar yo – Empezó a reír Martín y Gonzáles empezó a respirar más agitadamente. (... _nueve.._.)

- Tsk... – De todas formas intento tranquilizarse, aunque sabia que si su vecino llegaba a molestarlo solo una vez más, no se lo perdonaría.

- Na na na... nananana... No, es que esa es otra, se parece pero no es – Dijo de repente el rubio y se sentó, poniendo sus manos tras su nuca. –

- ... Y así no puedo saber... – Se sentó a su lado y lo miro de reojo.

- Jee... sí, es que para algunas cosas no servís – El argentino sonrío un poco, mientras que el chileno empezó a temblar, escondiendo sus ojos en su flequillo. – ...En la cama, en cambio, estas re bii- - No pudo terminar, por que, cansado y enfurecido, su compañero lo golpeo.

- ¡Weón! - Y así, se levanto, y salio, cerrando la puerta con mucha violencia. Martín quedo solo, masajeándose la mejilla, que era donde lo habían golpeado.

- ... Pero cómo era... – Y a pesar de eso, seguía intentando recordar. Se le ocurrió una idea, y agarro el teléfono, marcando rápidamente un numero – Che, Seba, una pregunta – Dijo, al sentir que atendían de otro lado.

- Si, decime – Respondió, peinando su grandioso cabello.

- ¿Te acordas del nombre de esa canción que silbaba y era algo parecido a Na na nanana, na na nanana, pero no era así? – Tarareo otra vez el argentino y el uruguayo levanto una ceja.

- ¿No es la de _Kill Bill_? _Twisted Nerve _o algo así…- Pregunto y se acomodo sus anteojos. Hernández se sobresalto y sonrío.

- ¡Sí! ¡Esa! ¡Sos un groso boludo! ¡Gracias! – Dijo emocionado y se despidió, cortando el teléfono. Sebastian, con sus típicos brillitos rodeándolo, suspiro.

- ¿Quién era? – Le cuestiono Luciano, que estaba sentado en la mesa revisando unos papeles.

- Martín... pero no era nada importante... – Explico, y seacerco a la mesa, para seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Si, el nombre de la canción NADIE (excepto mi hermano menor) la conoce, pero la melodía sí. Seba la sabe por que brilla y es groso xD

A ver, aclarar algo... webiar es un verbo que descubrí durante mis estudios (?) y es algo como molestar (Para mi, como argentina, es "joder" osea "deja de webiar" es lo mismo que "dejate de joder")

Ya, me divertí haciéndolo, y si alguien se rió leyéndolo no les costara nada comentar =D


End file.
